A Little Positive Energy
by PhantomMiniStories
Summary: Danny braves his parents' new invention! However, it's not as effective as it should have have been... A little humorous one-shot I wrote a while back and decided to post as my first story. I hope you enjoy! No flames please!


I flew lazily around Amity's biggest park -on patrol- a little later than usual. The moon had risen high over head by now, and the clear night sky was studded with unblinking stars. It was quiet, only crickets and the wind filled the silence. For once, there hadn't been any ghosts, so I decided to pack up and go home. Home. My parents were working on a new invention that was supposed to hinder ghosts, so I wasn't too keen on returning. In fact, that's why I was out on a late night patrol. Though, when I thought about it, the lack of ghosts was somewhat unusual, seeing as Amity Park was the most haunted city in America. Maybe it had to do their newest invention?

Flying a little longer wouldn't hurt anyone, plus, most of my parents' crazy inventions hurt me. Not intentionally of course. They didn't know I was half ghost.

I took the longer route back to FentonWorks. Something was off. It felt as though the closer I got, the brighter the atmosphere became. I was a little worried, wary, and hesitant to approach the obnoxious brick building. I flew high above the OP Center. At around 600ft, I decided to make a break for it; quick and easy, so whatever monster of a weapon they created wouldn't touch me. I stopped my ascent for a moment before plummeting toward the house. The wind whistled in my ears and my stomach fluttered; my heart was racing in exhilaration.

It wasn't until I reached thirty feet from the satellite above FentonWorks that I felt it. I screeched to halt; my hair was blown forward by the air rushing to fill space I had blazed through.

I was inches from an invisible barrier; I could feel it in my gut. I could sense the energy waves rolling off of it. But… It felt warm, comforting even. I tentatively reached my hand out, before taking it back. I felt like a moth drawn to a bug zapper. Whatever sick joke this was, I'm sure it was my mom's idea. Make a ghost _want_ to come? To _their _house?

However, it didn't seem like that was the case. The streets of Amity Park were usually buzzing with ghostly activity at this time, surely if my parents had built something to attract them, _all_ of them would be here. Apparently not. The skies were rather empty, and it was giving me a bad feeling. Not even the Box Ghost had stuck around. Something had driven them away from the city, and I assumed that that something was now sharing the same living space with me. Unfortunately, because I lived here, I had to go inside at some point within the next hour. Ever since my parents had found my bed deserted last Tuesday (it was currently the Thursday after) they began taking shifts coming to check in on me, maybe… every three hours or so each night.

That being said, I was at an impasse. To go in, or not to go in? Once again, I tried to brave the "shield". Scrunching my eyes shut, I thrust my arm forward and came in contact with…

Is there even a way to describe it?

It was, more or less, a projection of some sort expanding over an area. However, it wasn't physical. It was _there_, yes, but you _can't really touch it?_ Not like air, but kinda like an aura. I… couldn't even begin to understand.

On the bright side, it didn't hurt.

* * *

Actually, holy _shit_, did someone give me sugar? Chocolate?_I think I just became the Energizer Bunny._ My usually-dim-glow is like a freakin' light bulb. I feel like, like… like I never need to sleep again! Like I actually got a full night's sleep!

I couldn't care less if anyone were to see me outside FentonWorks© in Ghost Form! I felt so alive, oh the irony!

Grinning, I let out a chuckle of delight and stick my other arm through the phantom-like shield (he-he… Phantom). I can tell I'm just starting to scratch the surface of it.

I'm chortling now, none too quietly either. I twist my fingers into fists, grasping at the intangible feeling. **"Oh my _God_ what _is_ this? I haven't felt this happy in… in _years_!"** Without a second thought, I pass through the barrier completely.

_**BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP**_

Aw crap. I forgot about the alarms. They power down after 15 seconds or so, but that isn't a good thing. Now I can hear my parents' frantic footsteps tromping through the house.

Not that I really care at the moment.

NO. At the moment I feel like I'm wrapped in warm embrace. I'm kissing Sam, chugging gallons of Monster, and laughing, all at once. The latter though, I realize is real, and I'm pretty sure I sound insane. My guffaws echo with an eerie double tone only high caliber ghosts can produce. The entire atmosphere in here (hey _I rhymed_) feels light and friendly.

In fact, it _still_ feels safe, even though the 'rents have finally arrived.

They stare up at me, gawking. I wave down to them frantically, if you could even describe it as such. I have so much energy right now, I'm pretty sure they think my arm is having a mini seizure. My mom's jaw has practically hit the floor, she's flabbergasted. My dad can't decide. Is Maddie okay, do I check on her? Or do I shoot the ghost..?

Their expressions! It's too much, I can't take it! **"AAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA, HE-HE, hee… he-he. Ahem. Excuse me."** She looks positively frightened, and I clear my throat and try to smile sheepishly.

And proceed to fail miserably. It's an all-out grin; every single pearly white, glinting.

"How?–" She tries to ask me, and I interrupt.

** "What _is_ this? It's, like, ohmygodIcouldstayhere_FOREVER!_"** Proving my point even further, I find myself unable to float idly any longer. I shaking in my boots, feeling like an unused electrical outlet and glowing bright as an LED flashlight. **"Mrs. Fenton? Maddie? MaddieMaddieMaddieMaddieMaddieMom MaddieMaddieMaddieMaddieMaddie! Hellooooo_oooo_?"** I'm right in her face now. I'd almost teleported!

** "Whatdidyoudo?"** Her eyebrows furrow for a moment and lose the confused upward position.

"Phantom why are you here? The positive energy projector is supposed to drive ghosts away, not… _this_."

**"So thaaat's why I'm the only one!"**

"Phantom."

** "YesMaddie?"** She tilts her head to Dad, who's aiming the Bazooka at me (slightly to the left, might I add).

"I asked you a question." I stop fidgeting and concentrate for a while. You see I have ADHD, so it's really hard to focus when I'm excited. Then I remember.

**"Ooooh! WellIwasgoingonmyusualpatrolwhenIfeltapullcomingfr omthisdirection** *deep breath* **AndwhenIgothereIfeltthisshieldthingysoIstuckmyhand initand OHMYGOD! Itwaslike- FREE ENERGY, COME AND GET SOME!"** She's staring again.

** "Basically."**


End file.
